stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation-Vendoth Conflict
The Federation-Vendoth Conflict was a conflict between the Milky Way's Federation and the Kalium Galaxy's Vendoth Empire that has lasted over ninety years. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover)) Clash of cultures The conflict's birth was from an event in 2377 when the was transported to the Kalium Galaxy. After around two years in that galaxy the Dragon liberated a world from the Vendoth. The Vendoth's culture knew only one reply to this action; swift and decisive reprisal. Having taken information from the Dragon's computers the Vendoth knew the location of Earth and decided that only by bringing the Federation to its knees would Vendoth honour be satisfied. Over one hundred Vendoth warships rallied for the crusade to the Milky Way in the Vendoth's home system. The Dragon arrived in the system just in time to see the Vendoth open a vortex to the Alpha Quadrant. Powerless to stop them, the Dragon could only watch as the armada left the Kalium galaxy for Earth. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Freedom's Price") Lost in time and space The Vendoth's inter-galactic drive technology involved a temporal component. This meant the armada travelled across space and time. This process was not entirely accurate and a number of ships were deposited across space and time. The first Vendoth ships to arrive in the Milky Way was in the 2280s. This resulted in a slight change in the timeline and the became the first vessel to encounter the Vendoth. This resulted in the USS Dragon having information in its computer about the Vendoth, despite the fact their contact with the Vendoth was really the first contact between the two powers. (Star Trek: The Excalibur Epics: "Deux Ex Machina"; Star Trek: Dragon: "Freedom's Price") Over the next ninety years small numbers of Vendoth warships arrived in various locations around the Alpha Quadrant. However, the bulk of the armada managed to arrive in close proximity to the Sol system, though they arrived in 2376 a year before the Dragon would even make the journey to their home galaxy. The pivotal battle In the largest battle of the conflict, the Battle of Sol, the two powers engaged in a sustained battle in the Sol system. The Vendoth's larger fleet with advanced weapons and shields initially made inroads in the system breaking through Starfleet's lines and attacked every major Federation facility in the system. However Starfleet received a constant stream of reinforcements. The threat of the Vendoth to the stability of the quadrant was so great that nearly every other power came to the Federation's aid and the Vendoth were defeated. |United We Stand - Together}} The result was a Federation victory. The Vendoth armada was totally destroyed and a sneak attack on the Vendoth's home system ended the threat of the Vendoth been able to launch another assault on the Milky Way. Vendoth armada stragglers In the following years after the battle the Vendoth warships from their original armada have continued to appear. Vessels that were part of the original armada were deposited around the quadrant in small numbers. Federation counter measures developed thanks to captured technology from wrecked Vendoth warships from the Battle of Sol meant the Federation was much better prepared to deal with these time lost stragglers. ( : "Howl"; : "Remnants") Timeline of events *2293 ** The makes first contact with the Vendoth in the Milky Way Galaxy. (Star Trek: The Excalibur Epics: "Deux Ex Machina") *2360 ** Captain Donovan Scipio encounters the Vendoth. (Star Trek: The Scipio Chronicles: "Scipio's Betrayal") *2374 ** The encounters the Vendoth. |The True}} ** The arrives in the Kalium Galaxy. (Star Trek: Dragon) *2376 ** The USS Dragon makes first contact with the Vendoth in the Kalium Galaxy. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Freedom's Price" ** The , and encounter the Vendoth at various points across the quadrant. (Star Trek: Adventure: "Honor Above All"; Star Trek: The Legend Continues: "The Calm Before the Storm"; Star Trek: USS Providence: "The Better Part of Valor") ** The Vendoth attack Earth. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover): "United We Stand - Together") *2377 ** The USS Dragon is launched. A subspace disturbance transports the Dragon to the Kalium Galaxy as well a temporally displaying it by three years in the past. (Star Trek: Dragon) *2378 ** The USS Dragon returns to Earth. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Trials of Command") ** The USS Excalibur encounters the Vendoth in the Kalium Galaxy. (Star Trek: The Excalibur Epics: "Upon a Painted Ocean") ** The encounters the Vendoth in the Milky way. |Howl|TCE episode}} *2384 ** The encounters the Vendoth. (Star Trek: The Courageous: "Galaxy's Pyre") ** The encounters the Vendoth. |Remnants}} Category:Conflicts